My Medea
by hichigomate
Summary: Seiten Tesei was thinking. What could he do to save the one he loved? Would he sacrifice everything for his love? This is a song-fic to the song My Medea by Vienna Teng. If you're going to read this, go to youtube and listen to the song as you do.


**Disclaimer: Hey, it's me again. Another obsession; I know, weird, right? Anyway, I'm telling you YOU MUST READ THIS RIGHT HERE! YOU CANNOT READ THIS FANFIC WITHOUT LISTENING TO THE SONG MY MEDEA BY VIENNA TENG! LISTEN TO WHAT I'M TELLING YOU!!!**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**My Medea**

Inside the labyrinth walls

Seiten Tesei glanced up at a harsh sound, his sharp claws screeching as they scraped against his bonds. Deep inside his mind, there was silence; his was alone, for the moment, with his thoughts.

There lies a tiny child who sleeps alone

Son Goku slept deep in his subconscious, petrified of facing the world after losing the one he loved. Seiten Tesei had been there when it happened, of course, and had gladly taken over their shared body when Goku was no longer able to hold out.

And as the daylight falls

The days stretched and stretched until they became one long, endless night that surrounded him, surrounded Goku. He'd been used to the darkness before, had thrived on that terrible emptiness that had surrounded him day and night. But now it was different; now, he was surrounded by a loneliness he'd never known. Something he didn't want to feel

The wind becomes so wild across the stone

The harsh sound of the wind blowing across the stone of his cage was almost comforting, hiding the distant sounds of sorrow from his sensitive ears. Without that wind ,he'd be forced to listen to that soulful weeping in his mind, weeping for the unfairness of the world around him. Yes, in its own way, the wind was comforting.

For I have made her prison be

This prison that he, the Seiten Tesei, and Goku, his other half, shared had been designed by the gods, specifically to hold the two pieces of the Monkey God's soul. The horrible reason they'd been forced to share this cell replayed itself in his mind everyday, although Goku, who couldn't remember the event, was spared the tragedy. After all, he'd much prefer it like that. Because,….

Her every step away from me

He really only ever wanted to protect the one he secretly loved. Goku had saved him from the never-ending emptiness that was his life until he'd just wanted to succumb to it. Goku had given him joy in his bleak emptiness. He only ever wanted to protect this creature he called his own.

And this child I would destroy

He could still remember that insistent call, that siren's call that eluded him at every turn when he tried to figure it out. It called for Goku, trying to help him escape. But Seiten Tesei wouldn't allow such a thing. Goku belonged to him, only him, and no one else. He would even kill Goku to make sure he wouldn't be left in that unbearable loneliness once more.

If you tried to set her free

After all, day after day of a loneliness so intense not even the birds would venture near this cage was an existence no one would want to go back to. He refused to do such a thing. That was why, if that golden cicada god reincarnation tried to take Goku away from him, Seiten Tesei would kill first Goku, then himself. It was the only way.

So come to me my love

Seiten Tesei closed his eyes to stare into that darkness Goku rested in, spotting his humanoid form sleeping curled up in a ball, asleep on that stone floor. Seiten Tesei smiled, although it was more like a smirk. He was happy, and for once his happiness didn't involve the pain of others. He supposed that, if he could curb his own selfishness, he could allow Goku to go free to a future that might promise him happiness. He found he could not yet. It was impossible.

I'll tap into your strength and drain it dry

A few years had gone by since he'd first heard the golden cicada god's call. As every day passed, their great strength diminished. Since they didn't share their body as they should have, each vied for the limited strength that circulated throughout this small body. Seiten Tesei didn't wish to take all his love's strength, but instinct often overruled reason.

Can never have enough

Another year went by; both of them were weakening beyond recognition. They weren't even at a fourth of their full strength, and, it looked like, would never get near there again. It was a seemingly never-ending cycle, that had a now-scary end in sight. Seiten Tesei feared, for his own death, and the death of Goku, his love. It was enough to warrant a decision.

For you I'd burn the length and breadth of sky

Seiten Tesei looked up, straight into those deep violet eyes of the golden cicada god. He'd finally allowed the reincarnation close to the mountain, close enough to come up to their cage. They stared at each other for long moments before the golden god reached down a hand, and Seiten Tesei reached up. The chains that bound him seemed to melt away as if they'd never been there, but he still felt their enchanted burn. He was weak, still, weaker now than before. He couldn't even stand on his own, and stumbled, crashing into the god. Goku stirred, a shadow in his mind, then quieted; he had no strength to even look through the eyes of his other half. He couldn't see his sun, standing tall next to him. That was why Seiten Tesei did it. He loved Goku that much. He loved him so much that he'd burn the sky for him; he'd burn everything for him. It was just the way he was.

For it's my thoughts that bind me here

That stone cage still called to him, entered his thoughts at the most impromptu moments. He lived at the temple with Sanzo, the golden cicada god's reincarnation, and Goku slept in his thoughts, his once cheerful demeanor stripped completely away. Now all that was left was an empty soul. Sanzo tried to draw him out, to wake him up, but Seiten Tesei refused; he would not allow Goku to leave him all alone.

It's this love that I most fear

Seiten Tesei sat on a large windowsill, staring up at the full moon. It was dark outside again, but he barely noticed. The moon was beautiful to him, and reminded him of Goku's eyes, eyes that used to reflect the moon. Now, they only reflected his own face, gaunt with sorrow. He couldn't bear it. He wished Goku would just cry, let loose some of the emotion that he seemed to have lost. But that was impossible, for Goku feared.

And this child I would destroy

Day by day, the two entities that inhabited one body slowly regained their strength. Day by day, Sanzo managed to snag Seiten Tesei's affection. But he still only loved Goku. After all, he still had a promise to keep. He would destroy himself and Goku, if "it" were to happen.

For I hold her pain most dear

One chance. One chance was all he would allow. He couldn't bear the though of Goku being hurt the way he was before. But he'd watched Sanzo from afar, and decided that below that gruff exterior, he was a man who could help. So, he would give Sanzo a chance to draw Goku out of his isolated shell, and give him a reason to live.

No haven for this heart

He felt alone. The world was closing around him, the darkness he now feared. Goku was living, breathing, _seeing_ as he hadn't before. But that meant nothing to him; his heart was losing the battle with Sanzo.

No shelter for this child in mazes lost

More time went by. Goku was awake, alert to the world around him. He watched Sanzo daily, as did Seiten Tesei. He'd been right; Sanzo _did_ present a reason for Goku to live. Sanzo brought Goku out of the maze of his soul, and Seiten Tesei could only be grateful. But now he was the one suffering.

Heaven keep us apart

There was only one way. One was to save Goku, to give him the life he longed for. He only hoped that what he was doing was right.

A curse for every mile of ocean crossed

Nataku. Seiten Tesei had been contemplating that entity for quite a while, keeping his thoughts from Goku. Nataku was the one that could help. He'd see the war prince, he decided, and pay the price for happiness. But, was it possible too much to pay?

For I must die for what I've done

Yes. The price would be too much. Death was the asking price to pay for Goku's happiness. But, Seiten Tesei would pay it. He knew he had to. After all, he'd brought this on himself. It was a way of repenting, but he didn't see it as that. He only thought that he could help the one he loved. That was all.

A twist of fate a desert sun

Fate is a wondrous and dangerous thing. This thought overplayed itself in Seiten Tesei's mind as he drifted. He'd taken the potion that Nataku had given him, and waited for it to take affect. Again, he thought Fate was different. He'd lived his life trying to take over Goku's body at first, wanting to kill everything around him. And yet, here he was, planning on dying to save Goku. How ironic it all seemed.

For I see what I destroy

It had begun. The potion had begun to take affect. It's sweet taste drifted down into his stomach, where it started a slow burning. How odd, was all he could think now.

Sweet reflection knife into me

Burning. Seiten Tesei had been burning for hours now. It was like a sickness spreading through his delicate body. He hadn't expected it to hurt this much. He'd decided to leave Goku, to allow Goku complete control over the body they'd shared for a little over 500 years. After all, he only hurt his love; he only presented a problem that was better off forgotten. So he'd taken Nataku's potion, one that would destroy his soul completely, and allow Goku to live on. With his sun. With Sanzo. But this pain was unbearable. He felt like he was being chopped into little bitty pieces.

For I see what I destroy

Ah, the burning was lessening. There was a soothing, cool hand smoothing away the fire. What was it? He sighed, then whimpered. He no longer felt his love. He was gone from Goku forever. It was for the best, he knew, but it still hurt.

I can see what I've begun

Something wet rolled down his cheek. A tear? Seiten Tesei, the monster, was crying? Yes, he was. He had no reason to live without his other half, and yet it seemed like he hadn't died yet. Why? Why was he not dead? He'd been prepared for death, had welcomed it with open arms knowing Goku was happy. That was all he'd ever wanted. So why was he not dead?

_Goku knelt in the snow beside a small bundle, his small hand held tightly in Sanzo's._

"_Hey, Sanzo, look at what I found! What do you think it is?"_

_Sanzo knelt in the snow beside him, his violet eyes narrowing as he took in the tiny face poking out of the white bundle. "Is that…Seiten Tesei? A __baby__ Seiten Tesei?!"_

_Goku gasped and looked as well, before smiling. "Can we keep him, Sanzo? Please??" Goku begged, already picking up the baby youkai in a blanket. _

_Sanzo sighed; he already knew he was defeated. He knew Goku was missing the Seiten Tesei terrible after he'd woken, finding he was no longer in connection with the insane creature. _

"_Fine. But I'm not taking care of him; you are."_

_Goku nodded eagerly, carefully standing. They both walked back to the temple at a sedate pace, happy. Goku had another chance to really get to know the Seiten Tesei without fearing for both their lives, and Sanzo knew that Goku would regain his cheerfulness now._

_Fate had righted itself. All was as it was meant to be._

**Fin.**

**So, what'd you think? A little sad, but happy, right? Well, please review and tell me what you think! Remember, I accept flames; they keep me alive!!!**

**hichigomate**


End file.
